1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile telecommunication handset, and more particularly to a method for switching between screens using an abbreviation key in a mobile telecommunication and a mobile telecommunication capable of switching between screens using an abbreviation key.
2. Description of the Related Art
A short message propagates over radio channels of mobile networks. The use of the short message in a mobile telecommunication handset has been popular because a user can communicate with the other party on the line without disturbing his/her neighbor in a quiet environment and send information to the other party without presence of the other party on the line. In addition, data communication is less costly and more convenient, compared with voice communication. This allows the rapid growth in the demand for the short message service.
The general method of sending and receiving the short message in the mobile telecommunication handset is now described
To compose a short message, the user selects a message key and goes to a message-composing screen form the menu. After finishing composing the short message, the user inputs a recipient's telephone number. Finally, the user sends the short message to the recipient by pressing a “SEND” key.
To read a received short message, the user presses the message key and goes to an incoming mail box. The user selects the received short message to read from a list of received messages.
However, the user often needs to read again the received short message during the composing of a short message to make certain of the contents of the received short message. That is, the user may want to make certain of the contents of the received short message while he composes a short message in response to the received short message. Otherwise, the user may want to make certain of the contents of a most-recently received short message or a certain received short message, while he compose a short message. In these cases, the user has to quit composing the short message by pressing an END key or a key performing the same function as the END key. The user is prompted to answer to a message “SAVE or QUIT WITHOUT SAVING’. Then, the user has to go through several screens by pressing several keys before reading again the received short message from the incoming mail box.
The user quits reading again the received short message after making certain of the contents of the received short message, by pressing the END key. When he wants to resume composing the short message, the user has to select the message key from the main menu to go to temporal storage box in which the received short message is temporarily stored. The user proceeds to compose the composing-unfinished short message which is temporarily stored.
The conventional method for switching between screens when composing the short message and when reading the received short message, as above described, requires two or more phase to go through and two or more keys to press, thereby causing the user a lot of inconvenience in composing the short message.